


Marquée dans la chair

by Alaiya



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce qu'il est des marques qui se voient et celles qui ne sont que symboliques, ce qui n'empêche pas celles qui en sont affligées de les subir à jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marquée dans la chair

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté/Jour/Thème: 31_jours / 11 février – Fleur de lys  
> Disclaimer: A Ryoko Ikeda

Il y avait foule pour le châtiment tant attendu de Jeanne de la Motte. En descendant du chariot brinquebalant, la condamnée toisa cependant la foule dont la rumeur cessa l’espace d’un instant sous le poids de son regard méprisant.

 _Ces gueux…_ Non, elle n’avait rien de commun avec eux, ces miséreux, ces loqueteux. Elle ne faisait pas partie de leur engeance, elle valait plus, beaucoup plus que cette populace grouillante et sale et pauvre. Elle l’avait prouvé. Elle était Jeanne de la Motte Valois, héritière de la marquise de Boulainvilliers et elle serait riche. Riche ! Ce n’était pas cette Autrichienne, cette étrangère, qui l’empêcherait d’atteindre son but. Elle avait peut-être perdu une bataille ; mais la guerre, elle continuerait à la mener pour vaincre jusqu’au pâle souvenir de cette condition qu’elle renierait toujours, jusque sous la torture s’il l’avait fallu.

« Avance ! »

Un coup violent au milieu du dos la fit basculer vers l’avant, et ses pieds nus et écorchés cognèrent contre les pavés disjoints comme on l’obligeait à se diriger vers le centre de la place, une cohue hostile s’ouvrant devant elle pour lui livrer un passage étroit. Un premier déchet – une épluchure – atterrit dans ses cheveux emmêlés et poussiéreux, avant qu’un autre ne heurte son épaule. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Droite sous la pluie d’ordures, Jeanne continua à avancer, talonnée par les gardes qui n’écartaient que mollement ses agresseurs. Même le crachat qui vint étoiler son buste à peine couvert par une robe de laine grossière ne réussit pas à la stopper et lorsqu’elle gravit les quelques marches de bois menant jusqu’au bourreau, un sourire barrait son visage. Ce sourire, elle l’adressa à la foule grondante, sans leur condescendre le moindre mot cependant. Elle ne leur offrirait pas la moindre satisfaction.

Des mains brutales l’obligea à pivoter en direction de l’homme masqué et tout entier vêtu de noir, posté à côté d’un brasero. Et alors même que ses yeux s’écarquillaient, ce qui restait de ses hardes fut déchiré, dévoilant son corps blanc à la presse humaine dont la clameur soudaine résonna entre les hautes maisons bordant la place en un écho terrifiant.

« Madame, il est l’heure. »

De sa main gantée, le bourreau extirpa des braises une longue tige en fonte dont le “I” de l’Infamie associé à une fleur de lys rougeoyait à son extrémité.

« A genoux. »

_Non… Non ! NON !  
_

Jeanne avait hurlé. Devant la promesse d’une douleur atroce, d’une flétrissure définitive, sa belle assurance vacillait, se disloquait, se dissolvait et tout à coup, elle n’était plus qu’une femme. Une simple femme. Un être comme tous les autres qui, là, en contrebas de l’estrade, venaient de retrouver leur voix, leur colère, leur haine envers celle qui se considérait au-dessus d’eux.

« Roulure ! Catin ! »

 

* * *

 

« Votre Majesté… »

Tremblante, Marie-Antoinette venait de s’asseoir et les feuilles du pamphlet, noircies d’une encre de mauvaise qualité et qui lui avait tâché les doigts, lui échappèrent pour s’éparpiller sur l’épais tapis.

Indécise, Oscar jeta un coup d’œil du côté des suivantes de la reine, tétanisées, et alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à ramasser elle-même l’objet du délit afin de le faire prestement disparaître, la voix frémissante de la jeune Autrichienne l’arrêta :

« Catin… C’est donc de cela que l’on me traite ? Ainsi que le peuple de France considère sa reine ?

— Votre majesté… répéta Oscar, embarrassée. Ce n’est pas aussi…

— Dites-moi la vérité. »

L’autorité de Marie-Antoinette reprenait le dessus, péniblement, et ne souhaitant pas rajouter à sa peine l’humiliation de se voir désobéie, Oscar s’inclina et les yeux rivés aux fleurs de lys constellant le tapis, elle répondit avec toute l’honnêteté dont elle était capable au regard de ce qu’était son interlocutrice :

« Majesté, l’affaire du collier vous a causé beaucoup de tort.

— Mais cela a été jugé ! Et nous avons été reconnus innocents !

— Certes, mais le peuple…

— Et bien quoi, le peuple ? Parlez, mais parlez donc !

— Le peuple, Madame, ne se reconnaît plus en sa reine. »

Le silence, oppressant, s’abattit sur le boudoir et sans même avoir besoin de les voir, Oscar devinait chez les suivantes de Marie-Antoinette toute leur réprobation devant un tel accès de franchise. Elle était pourtant là pour obéir aux ordres. Aussi encombrants et pernicieux puissent-ils être.

Ce ne fut qu’un soupir. Discret. Las. Usé. Relevant la tête après une hésitation, Oscar vit la reine, détournée, le regard perdu par delà les jardins de Versailles étagés en contrebas.

« Colonel, si je le pouvais, savez-vous que… » Elle ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. Baissant un instant les yeux, elle finit par redresser les épaules et balaya la pièce d’un regard circulaire, avec ses ors et ses bois précieux, ses étoffes hors de prix et ses bibelots d’argent. D’un main, elle lissa la soie et les dentelles de sa robe avant de porter ses doigts à son cou, aux pierres si précieuses qui s’imprimaient dans sa chair tel un carcan lumineux à la solidité sans faille.

« Je vous remercie, Oscar, pour votre fidélité, en dépit de tout ce qu’elle vous coûte.

— Je suis à votre service, votre Majesté.

— Puissiez-vous le demeurer jusqu’à la fin.

— La fin, Madame ?

— Je n’ai d’autre choix, Colonel, que de demeurer la Reine, pour toujours et à jamais. »

 

 


End file.
